


Snow White Lorenzo and the Twelve Dwarf Children

by timehaschangedme



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Children falling out of nowhere, Italian, Jorge doesn't know what to do, M/M, Snow White!Au, Vale loves kids
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: Jorge è un principe che ha avuto tutto dalla vita e ne ha approfittato così tanto che il destino ha deciso di punirlo.Proprio lo stesso giorno in cui incontra l'uomo della sua vita, dei bambini iniziano ad apparire misteriosamente per il palazzo reale. Jorge avrà bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile per sopravvivere e fortunatamente, Valentino sarà lì a dargli una mano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Always_Dreaming! this title and the idea for this story are entirely hers.  
> Always_Dreaming's got the idea from an interview where Cal and Jorge talked about how having Willow has improved his career and Cal said that maybe Jorge had 12 children hidden all around the world that he knew nothing about!  
> So, here it is.  
> I'll translate it in English as soon as I can!

C’era una volta, in un regno molto molto lontano, un giovane e bellissimo principe.  
Sua madre era una Regina e suo padre il Re del reame.  
Anche se era un principe tutti lo conoscevano come un essere buono e generoso, ed il popolo lo amava per queste sue qualità ma soprattutto per la sua bellezza che lasciava sbalorditi tutti gli uomini e le donne, grazie ad i suoi capelli neri e agli occhi verdi tendenti al castano.  
L’unico difetto che il principe avesse era il fatto di fare il cascamorto con tutte le ragazze carine ed i ragazzi carini del regno e di farli innamorare perdutamente di sé.  
Il nome del principe era Jorge, della casata dei Lorenzo.  
Ovviamente, essendo un principe, doveva trovare una principessa o un altro principe da sposare e non poteva unirsi con nessuno di coloro che incontrava così, dopo averli amati, li abbandonava senza problemi.  
Appena finiva con uno di loro, passava subito ad un altro e i poveretti che erano stati abbandonati non riuscivano più a trovare un’occasione per incontrarlo, finendo nel dimenticatoio.  
Tuttavia il reame preferiva concentrarsi sulle opere di bene e sulla bellezza del principe, dimenticando e perdonando le sue scappatelle amorose.  
Un bel giorno, mentre Jorge stava uscendo dalla casa della figlia del giardiniere reale, vide passare una carrozza argentata, trainata da quattro magnifici cavalli bianchi.  
Chiedendosi immediatamente se ci fosse una giovane ed affascinante principessa sulla carrozza la seguì, dapprima con lo sguardo e poi saltando sul suo destriero color della cenere, del tutto assorbito da questa nuova caccia, dimenticandosi persino di esser stato in compagnia di una donna fino a qualche momento prima. La ragazza ferma sull’uscio, lo osservò allontanarsi, sbalordita ed anche arrabbiata.  
La carrozza non si fermò davanti al palazzo reale ma anzi, entrò proprio dentro, fino ad arrivare alle scuderie. Jorge si nascose dietro una siepe, spiandola per capire chi fosse la sua passeggera.  
Vide dapprima un piede, poi un pantalone color del cielo ed infine una casacca finemente decorata. Restò deluso perché capì che si trattava di un uomo mentre lui si aspettava una donna, ma non fu nulla rispetto al momento in cui lo sconosciuto alzò gli occhi per osservare meglio il palazzo, rivelando una pelle lievemente abbronzata, dei capelli ricci e castani e, soprattutto, due pezzi di ghiaccio al posto degli occhi. Era senza dubbio l’uomo più bello che Jorge avesse mai visto, e rimase senza parole.  
Quando lo sconosciuto puntò lo sguardo nella sua direzione, offrendogli un primo piano pazzesco del suo viso, Jorge comprese di essere nei guai fino al collo.  
A cena quella sera, seduto di fianco a suo padre al tavolo reale, Jorge poté finalmente conoscere il nome dell’uomo i cui occhi l’avevano perseguitato per tutta la giornata.  
Era un principe, Valentino della casata Rossi, di poco più grande di lui, arrivato in veste di ambasciatore da un reame vicino. Jorge, che non si era mai interessato ai regni limitrofi se non ai balli di gala annuali dove poteva sgamare le principesse, rimase folgorato per la seconda volta quel giorno, quando sentì l’accento molto pronunciato del principe.  
Aveva un modo di parlare ed una pronuncia che stesero letteralmente Jorge, il quale sentiva le gambe molli e le farfalle nello stomaco, per non parlare di qualcun altro, la sotto, che si stava risvegliando, piacevolmente sorpreso dalla piega che avevano preso gli eventi della serata.  
Assumendo il suo contegno da principe, Jorge riprese un minimo di controllo su di sé, e chiese al loro ospite quanto desiderasse fermarsi da loro.  
Valentino sicuramente capì che fosse stato lui a formulare la domanda, ma non si degnò di rispondergli direttamente anzi, dapprima puntò i suoi occhi in quelli di Jorge, facendogli trattenere il respiro, poi distolse lo sguardo, con un ghignetto appena accennato sulle labbra e rispose: “Un mese”  
Jorge aveva solo un mese di tempo per conquistare un ragazzo che non lo calcolava nemmeno. _Perfetto._  
Quella notte, Jorge non dormì, pensando solo al principe dagli occhi color del ghiaccio che aveva rubato il suo cuore o, almeno, una parte dei suoi pensieri, dato che si rifiutava altamente di ammettere che uno sconosciuto potesse essersi appropriato della sua parte più preziosa semplicemente in un pomeriggio.  
Aveva bisogno di un piano di conquista per far innamorare Valentino di lui.  
Convinto che la sua idea avrebbe funzionato, Jorge si addormentò sereno, pregando che il giorno successivo arrivasse in fretta. Aveva voglia di mettersi in gioco.  
Si sa, a volte il destino può giocare dei brutti scherzi proprio quando si sta pianificando qualcosa di importante. Jorge tuttavia, dall’alto della sua posizione sociale, non pensava che qualcosa potesse davvero andargli storto il giorno dopo. Era un inguaribile romantico forse, o solamente un ingenuo.  
Nessuno sa come siano andati davvero gli eventi. Fatto sta che Jorge arrivò si a vedere il mattino successivo, ma fu svegliato, letteralmente all’alba, dal pianto di un bambino.  
A sua discolpa, dobbiamo aggiungere che Jorge era figlio unico e non aveva mai sentito un neonato piangere, quindi si può benissimo capire perché reagì saltando sul letto e scappando il più lontano possibile dal suono fastidioso, nella speranza che smettesse.  
Il pianto però continuò, e Jorge dovette riemergere dalle tende dietro le quali si era nascosto, ed osservare la sua camera da letto.  
Ai piedi del letto, avvolto in un ammasso di coperte blu, c’era un fagotto, dal quale proveniva quel suono disperato.  
Piano piano, Jorge si avvicinò al fagotto, osservandolo. Non sembrava nulla di spaventoso, anzi. Pronto a ritrarsi in caso di pericolo, scostò leggermente un lembo della coperta. Quale fu la sua sorpresa nel vedere il volto di un neonato tra quelle coperte!  
“Ma ciao” esclamò il principe, rimanendo incantato a fissare quell’esserino che si dimenava ed urlava a pieni polmoni il suo disappunto “E tu cosa ci fai qui?” si chiese poi, guardandosi intorno.  
Certamente, la madre del piccolo non sarebbe stata lontana, no? Il bambino piangeva…  
Incerto sul da farsi, notando che nessuno sembrava arrivare nonostante le urla sovrumane, Jorge racimolò quel poco di coraggio che aveva e raccolse il bambino. Era terrorizzato all’idea di farlo cadere, non avendone mai tenuto uno in braccio, ma riuscì comunque ad arrivare fino alle stanze di sua madre, la Regina.  
Senza nemmeno bussare, entrò di slancio, trovando la donna seduta al balcone, un libro tra le mani e la parrucchiera al lavoro sulla sua acconciatura.  
“Madre!” esclamò, mostrandole il bambino.  
“Jorge, cosa c’è? Perché mi disturbi?” chiese la donna, ignorando completamente il bambino che le veniva porto. Le sopracciglia di Jorge scattarono verso l’alto, indicando ripetutamente il fagotto.  
“Madre!” esclamò di nuovo, con giusto un pizzico di disperazione in più nella voce, come a dire _ho un bambino qui, non so che farne, aiutatemi!_  
La Regina alzò gli occhi su suo figlio.  
Il suo sguardo lo gelò.  
Poi li riabbassò, rimettendosi a leggere.  
“Vedo che finalmente qualcuna delle tue _conquiste_ ti ha dato un figlio. Bene, bene. Adesso, figlio mio, sta a te occupartene” fu l’unica cosa che gli disse, prima di rientrare nelle sue stanze, lasciandolo lì, un ben ti sta non pronunciato, ma sicuramente pensato, che aleggiava tra di loro.  
Jorge avrebbe voluto urlare.

Valentino stava tranquillamente passeggiando per i giardini reali, ammirando le varietà diverse di fiori e arbusti che vi erano stati piantati, quando un urlo indemoniato squarciò l’aria.  
Incuriosito, notando che si trattava del pianto di un bambino, si mosse nella direzione dalla quale proveniva il suono.  
Quale fu la sua sorpresa quando, girando l’angolo, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con una culla rosa, abbandonata nel bel mezzo di un’aiuta di girasoli.  
Affascinato dall’usanza locale – non sapeva che si potessero lasciare dei bambini a riposare così in mezzo ai fiori - si avvicinò, fino a sorridere ad una bambina minuscola, dagli occhi verdi incredibilmente espressivi ed i capelli castani. La bimba, vedendolo, smise di piangere e gli sorrise, iniziando a gorgogliare. La prese in braccio, iniziando a cullarla, sorridendo intenerito quando lei emise un gridolino, soddisfatta dalle attenzioni che stava ricevendo.  
Era sempre stato bravo con i bambini al contrario, evidentemente, dei genitori di quel piccolo batuffolo, dei quali non si vedeva l’ombra nemmeno per sbaglio.  
Qualcuno gli doveva delle spiegazioni.

Appena vide Valentino arrivare con una bambina tra le braccia, Jorge si sentì morire.  
Sicuramente si sarebbe aspettato delle spiegazioni, che Jorge non avrebbe saputo fornirgli, o un posto nel quale lasciare la bambina ma, di nuovo, lui non avrebbe saputo che fare.  
Non solo non sapeva come spiegargli e spiegarsi l’improvvisa presenza di un neonato, adesso ce n’erano due a cui pensare!  
Gli occhi del principe sembravano penetrargli nell’anima mentre lo osservava. Jorge sapeva di fare una ben misera figura in quel momento: aveva ancora il primo bambino tra le braccia e nessuna idea sul come tenerlo o su cosa farci, la faccia di un disperato e probabilmente aveva anche perso tutti i benefici del suo sonno di bellezza. _Un disastro, insomma._  
Valentino lo guardò severamente, per poi avvicinarglisi e toglierli, letteralmente, il bambino dalle braccia, posizionandolo sulle proprie, in equilibrio perfetto con la bimba, in modo da avergli uno per braccio.  
Il suo solo commento, prima di girarsi sdegnato ed andare via, fu “Se tutti fossero bravi a fare i padri come sono bravi a figliare, non ci sarebbero problemi al mondo. Purtroppo, non siamo così fortunati”  
E lasciò Jorge con un palmo di naso.

Passati un paio di minuti Jorge si riebbe dallo shock e rincorse, sempre boccheggiando, l’altro, il quale era nel frattempo arrivato nelle cucine e stava riscaldando un bricco di latte, mentre i bambini lo guardavano meravigliati e – cosa più importante – in silenzio.  
“Perché pensate tutti che siano miei?” chiese, le mani sui fianchi ed un aria indispettita sul volto.  
Questa volta, non fu Valentino che gli rispose, bensì una delle cuoche “Perché è così, Altezza”  
Jorge si girò di scatto “Chiedo scusa?” fronteggiò la donna, la quale gli sorrise candidamente.  
“Principe, il paese è tappezzato di volantini che recitano, testuali parole:  
_Il principe del Regno è un gran marpione_  
Mascherato da seduttore incredibile  
La realtà è che ci troviamo davanti un fifone  
E tutte noi donne siam verdi di bile  
Non uno, ma dodici figli ha messo al mondo  
E tutti lo sommergeranno, in un secondo   
Lei pensa sia vero?” concluse la donna, girandosi verso Valentino, come per avere un sostegno morale e materiale alla sua tesi.  
Il principe ghignò, indicando i due neonati presenti nella stanza, come a dire _e ha anche bisogno di chiedermelo?_  
“Chi può essere stato?” chiese Jorge, sconvolto  
“Ah, non lo so. E non penso sia il tuo problema principale, perché ne avrai dodici ben più grandi. Pensa ai bambini e non al colpevole” fu il commento di Valentino  
Jorge non sapeva più che pesci pigliare, così si sedette al tavolo, sconsolato, mentre Valentino imboccava i bambini, mormorando oscenità al suo indirizzo con un sorrisone in faccia. Cose irripetibili, davvero.

Appena lo seppe il Re, successe il finimondo.  
Le sue urla iniziarono a risuonare per il palazzo, arrivando fino alle cucine, nelle quali Jorge si stava ancora nascondendo, con Valentino che aveva continuato a coccolare i bimbi fino a che non si erano addormentati.  
Temendo per la sua vita e soprattutto per le sue orecchie se qualcuno avesse osato risvegliarli dal loro sonno, dopo diverse occhiatacce da parte del principe, Jorge si decise ad andare incontro al suo destino e fronteggiò suo padre.  
Il vecchio Re lo aspettava nella sala del trono, le braccia conserte, lo sguardo fiammeggiante e un piede che batteva il tempo con insistenza.  
Jorge chinò il capo, un po’ tremante, alla vista del padre così alterato, aspettando la fiumana di rimproveri ed improperi che sicuramente si stava preparando a rovesciare su di lui.  
Proprio mentre suo padre aveva aperto la bocca per iniziare ad inveire – giustamente - su di lui, Valentino entrò, tenendo i due neonati tra le braccia, silenzioso come un gatto. La sola vista dei due involti di coperte bastò a chiudere la bocca del sovrano, che si precipitò ad osservare i suoi nipotini più o meno legittimi, con gli occhi a cuoricino.  
“Ma sono bellissimi! Jorge, non hanno preso per niente da te!” esclamò il Re, un sorriso malandrino sul volto “Meno male! Era la mia unica preoccupazione” continuò, esalando un finto sospiro di sollievo e portandosi una mano al petto, mentre suo figlio emetteva un verso contrariato e Valentino ridacchiava, sistemando meglio i due bambini.  
Proprio in quel momento, un pianto disperato provenne dal trono reale.  
_Oh, no_ pensò Jorge, voltandosi di scatto.  
Ebbe ragione: un altro neonato urlante vi era apparso, un maschietto, a giudicare dal colore della coperta.  
“Oddio, un altro” fu l’unico commento di Valentino, borbottando fra sé e sé.

Valentino osservò impotente Jorge farsi avanti e sollevare il neonato. “No!” esclamò, immediatamente “Non si prende così un bambino!” Subito, si girò verso il Re, appioppandogli tutti e due i bambini addormentati e avanzò verso il principe, mormorando parole dolci come _incompetente ed un impedito, proprio_ , mentre gli toglieva delicatamente il neonato dalle mani e gli mostrava come prenderlo correttamente “Metti una mano lì, dietro la testa, sostienilo.. fai piano, non è un oggetto! Ma sei davvero incapace…”  
“Wow, mi sento davvero ricoperto di complimenti, grazie” fece Jorge, sarcastico, tenendo un po’ più stretto a sé il bambino “Okay, non ne ho mai tenuto uno in braccio, e allora? Non pensavo nemmeno che sarei diventato padre, pensa un po’!”  
Valentino lo guardò malissimo, prima di gettare un occhio al bambino, che sembrava essersi più o meno calmato. Abbassando il livello della voce, replicò sempre duramente “Beh, avresti dovuto pensarci prima di farti mezzo regno, o hai ancora quella concezione retrograda che debba essere la donna a pensare a tutto e tu solo a fartela?”  
Jorge boccheggiò, senza parole e non per la prima volta da quando quella storia era iniziata.  
“Uh” continuò Valentino, buttando un occhio sul bambino “Penso che debba essere cambiato, che dici, ci pensi tu? Tanto ne arriveranno altri e nove, almeno. Devi fare pratica”  
E così dicendo, uscì dalla sala del trono camminando ad ampie falcate, e portandosi via i due pargoli di cui si sentiva responsabile, abbandonando il terzo nelle mani inesperte di Jorge. Dopotutto, era stato il bambino a scegliere dove sganciarla.

Rimasto solo con suo padre, Jorge rivolse uno sguardo terrorizzato prima al bambino e poi al Re, il quale se ne andò in fretta e furia, dicendo “Ah, non guardare me, io ho già dato” all’’indirizzo di suo figlio.  
Jorge avrebbe voluto piangere.

Dopo essersi armato ancora una volta di tutto il coraggio che aveva racimolato, Jorge si procurò asciugamani puliti e sapone, chiudendosi in bagno con il nuovo arrivato, preparandosi mentalmente e fisicamente al compito che lo aspettava.  
Tappandosi il naso con una molletta – rimedio che procurò più dolore che benefici – ripulì, lavò e cambiò il bambino, infilandogli dei vestitini di quando lui era piccolo. Il bambino era adorabile, con i suoi occhi castani ed i capelli sul biondo non assomigliava per niente al principe, che però si perse ad osservarlo.  
Aveva certi movimenti, certe espressioni.. Jorge era più che mai convinto che quel neonato fosse davvero suo figlio e la cosa lo terrorizzava, poiché significava l’arrivo di altri nove bambini. Almeno.  
Non essendo decisamente pronto a fronteggiare quell’idea, pensò bene di focalizzarsi su ciò che poteva affrontare sul momento.  
Ovvero “Dobbiamo trovarti un bel nome, principino”  
E il bambino gli sorrise, sdentato.

Valentino era nelle stanze degli ospiti con i due bambini quando Jorge lo trovò.  
Le due piccole pesti erano sveglie e del tutto attive e si dilettavano con le dita di Valentino, stringendole e rincorrendole, mentre il principe le spingeva giocosamente al di là della loro portata, un sorrisone sulle sue labbra.  
“Posso?” chiese Jorge, facendolo sussultare di sorpresa.  
“Il castello è il tuo” fu la risposta pacata del principe, che lo invitò ad entrare.  
_Ma perché è così freddo con me?_ Si chiese Jorge. Non gli sembrava di aver fatto nulla di male, eppure era sempre così scostante con lui!  
“Principe Valentino” iniziò Jorge, muovendo qualche timido passo verso l’interno della camera “Se ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha dato fastidio, ti prego di scusarmi. È una situazione del tutto nuova per me, e non so come comportarmi”  
Valentino lo guardò, fissandolo intensamente, prima di abbassare lo sguardo “Scuse accettate” gli disse, l’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra “Volevi chiedermi qualcosa?” continuò poi, tornando a guardarlo.  
“Si, in realtà si” fu tutto ciò che disse Jorge, prima di prender coraggio e domandare “Hai per caso qualche idea sul nome da dare ai bambini?”  
Ed ora non prendetelo per scemo, ma Jorge aveva rinunciato del tutto al suo piano di conquista. Ritrovandosi in meno di un giorno di fronte non ad uno ma a ben _tre_ bambini, con altri nove in arrivo, non se la sentiva proprio di continuare a giocare. Presto, avrebbe avuto dodici figli e, a quanto, pare l’unico che avrebbe potuto dargli una mano era quel principe dagli occhi azzurri, con un caratterino pepato tra l’altro, quindi meglio non alterarlo.  
Valentino ridacchiò “Vorrei scegliere il nome della principessa” fu ciò che disse, spostando la sua attenzione sulla bambina che gli stava mordicchiando il pollice “Non ne posso più di chiamarla piccola peste”  
Il cuore di Jorge si strinse mentre li osservava, tutti e tre lì, Valentino a giocare con i due bambini come se fosse ciò che sapeva fare meglio al mondo.  
“Allora io sceglierò il nome da dare ai maschietti” propose, un sorriso timido sulle labbra.  
“Andata!” esclamò Valentino “Allora, il nome di questa futura principessa sarà Federica. Che ne dici? Dopotutto, sei tu il padre”  
“Mi piace. E questo monello qui sarà Luis, mentre l’altro lo chiameremo Oscar. Ti piacciono?”  
“Si, ma..” Valentino si guardò intorno, interdetto “Oscar dov’è?”  
_Oh, no!_  
Jorge si batté una mano sulla fronte, prima di voltarsi e correre via. L’aveva lasciato solo in camera….

Arrivò trafelato nella sua camera da letto, trovando, fortunatamente, Oscar ancora tra le sue coperte, a parlare mezzo addormentato.  
La cosa che lo sconvolse fu però il notare non una ma bensì due coperte rosa nel loro posto preferito:  
ai piedi del letto.  
“Eh no, i gemelli no!”

Le due bambine vennero chiamate Giulia e Vittoria da un Valentino ormai attrezzatissimo: era riuscito a fare amicizia con tutte le cuoche e le serve ed ora la servitù del palazzo pendeva dalle sue labbra, scattando sull’attenti ogni volta che gli servisse qualcosa, un risultato che nemmeno Jorge aveva mai ottenuto.  
Grazie alle sue nuove conoscenze _altolocate_ , Valentino si era procurato culle e vestitini per tutti e cinque i bambini, delegando la cura dei maschietti a Jorge, il quale non aveva mai trovato una persona più organizzata di quel principe: era impressionante come si muovesse tra pappe e latte, sembrava quasi che fosse una balia, non un principe.  
Quando Jorge gli chiese come mai fosse così informato, Valentino gli rispose che aveva dovuto prendersi cura dei suoi due fratelli più piccoli e che gioco-forza, tutto ciò che aveva appreso gli era rimasto impresso, perché “Sono persone, Jorge. Alcune cose si imparano e basta”  
Per l’ora di cena, grazie a Valentino, tutti i bambini erano già a letto, sistemati in una camera ad ugual distanza tra quella del principe e di Jorge, in modo tale che, se si fossero svegliati durante la notte, almeno uno dei due si sarebbe alzato per controllarli.

Al mattino, dopo una notte trascorsa in relativa calma – Jorge si era alzato solo una volta, verso le quattro, perché Luis aveva fame - i due principi si ritrovarono a contare i bambini, ora aumentati a sette.  
Due maschietti erano infatti arrivati nel suo letto quella mattina, spaventandolo a morte.  
Il principe infatti, era sceso a fare colazione bianco come un cencio, portando gli ultimi acquisti a Jorge e scaricandoglieli senza molte cerimonie. Dopotutto, era lui il padre, che lo facesse.  
Li chiamarono Andres e Marc, con buona pace della Regina, la quale non apprezzava questo sfoggio di nomi uno diverso dall’altro, già troppi per essere ricordati tutti insieme.

Stranamente, il giorno si concluse senza altri arrivi, cosa che stupì Jorge: dopo i cinque del giorno prima, si aspettava chissà quale pioggia di bambini e si sentiva stranamente deluso dall’averne ricevuti solo due.  
Chi non si azzardava a lamentarsi era invece Valentino, il quale però si stava stranamente divertendo: i bambini erano adorabili e sembravano apprezzare le attenzioni che lui riservava loro molto di più di quanto non apprezzassero quelle di Jorge, il loro vero padre. Anche lui, che conosceva il principe da un paio di giorni, aveva notato le somiglianze tra quel gruppo di neonati e Jorge e la cosa lo divertiva immensamente.

 

Era esilarante osservare come i bambini riservassero alla zuppa di latte la stessa espressione schifata che Jorge riservava alle scale del palazzo anzi, avrebbe potuto giurare che a pranzo tutti i bimbi, Jorge compreso, avevano prodotto la stessa identica smorfia per l’odore forte che proveniva dal camino acceso.  
Erano tutti lì, in fila ordinata, prima Jorge e poi tutti i suoi figli seduti su delle specie di seggiole rialzate , tutti con la stessa espressione sul viso. Per poco non si era rotolato a terra dalle risate, ma aveva ripreso subito il suo contegno.  
Jorge però l’aveva notato, d’altronde come avrebbe potuto perdersi uno spettacolo del genere? Valentino era bellissimo da guardare già normalmente, ma Jorge non l’aveva mai visto ridere di cuore e la vista dei suoi occhi che brillavano e delle fossette che gli si erano formate agli angoli della bocca fu troppo persino per lui. Ancora, il suo cuore si ritrovò a sperare che, forse, tutto questo potesse portare a quel qualcosa in più tra di loro che desiderava dal momento in cui l’aveva conosciuto.

Quella notte, Valentino venne improvvisamente svegliato da un coro di bambini piangenti e corse nella camera nella quale si trovavano le culle, solo per trovarci già Jorge che, nel disperato tentativo di calmarli, aveva aperto un libro di racconti e gli leggeva la storia di Pollicino.  
“Cos’è questo casino?” chiese Valentino, fermandosi sulla porta e passandosi una mano sugli occhi. Non ce la poteva fare. All’occhiata disperata di Jorge, si spostò davanti alle culle e iniziò a cullare i bambini un paio alla volta, subito imitato da Jorge.  
Appena tutti quanti si furono calmati, Jorge gli rivolse un sorriso di gratitudine “Ti va di fare un salto nelle cucine e vedere se è rimasta un po’ di torta?” gli chiese, con fare cospiratorio.  
“Perché no?” si concesse Valentino “Anche se da noi lo spuntino di mezzanotte è una spaghettata”  
Jorge rise di gusto.

Dopo aver ampiamente svaligiato le cucine, i due si ritrovarono sul terrazzo, comodamente infagottati in delle coperte, a godersi i resti della torta al cioccolato della colazione.  
Valentino mangiava piano, lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, e Jorge ne approfittava per studiarlo, giusto un pochino. Il modo in cui masticava, le ciglia lunghe che gli adombravano le guance… adorava tutto di quell’uomo, e più tempo passava con lui, più desiderava conoscerlo meglio, conoscere tutto.  
Così, glielo chiese “Mi parli di te?”  
Valentino si girò verso di lui, lentamente, come se stesse uscendo da un sogno. Jorge era tutto sporco di cioccolato ai lati della bocca: nemmeno un bambino si sarebbe ridotto così, ed il principe si intenerì.  
“La mia famiglia è sempre stata molto unita..” iniziò a raccontargli, parlando di come lui ed i suoi fratelli avessero superato il trauma della morte della Regina loro madre e di come lui si stesse preparando a guidare il suo regno da bravo primogenito, ma anche di ciò che lo appassionava di più: le sfide tra i suoi fratelli, i duelli con le spade, tirare con l’arco. E poi viaggiare, conoscere nuove culture e tradizioni, mantenere sempre un occhio critico su tutto ciò che lo circondava, cercare di dedicare a tutti la stessa attenzione ed essere un uomo giusto.

“Per questo mi sono arrabbiato con te, quella volta in cui ti sei lamentato dei tuoi figli: penso che avere dei bambini sia il dono più grande che un uomo possa ricevere e dalla mia parte, non è mai stato un peso. Sarebbe solo un sogno per me avere dei bambini così dolci e adorabili come i tuoi”  
Gli spiegò, candidamente, aggiungendo un “Perdonami se ho urtato i tuoi sentimenti” che Jorge quasi non sentì, tanto era stato pronunciato a bassa voce.  
Valentino non era abituato a parlare così tanto di sé, nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto cosa gli piacesse davvero fare o cosa detestasse di più al mondo, ed un torrente di parole aveva investito Jorge, il quale condivideva appieno molto di ciò che il principe gli aveva confidato, in quanto sentiva anche lui sulle sue spalle il peso della corona soprattutto se consideriamo che, da quando i bambini avevano cominciato ad apparire, questo peso si era aggravato: non doveva pensare più solo a sé stesso, ma anche alla sua famiglia, e il non riuscirci lo faceva sentire del tutto incapace di governare.  
Nonostante tutto, si sentì toccato nel profondo dalle parole di Valentino e, d’impulso, gli prese la mano, stringendola tra le sue. Valentino gliela strinse di rimando ed insieme rimasero a guardare il cielo stellato.

 

Passò un’altra settimana prima che arrivassero gli altri bambini, tempo che Valentino usò per istruire Jorge e fargli imparare tutto ciò che sapeva sui bambini e sul prendersene cura.  
Anche la Regina si fece vedere, più che altro per giocare con i nipotini che per aiutare, ma la sua presenza fu comunque apprezzata da entrambi, perché vedevano che la Famiglia Reale stava iniziando ad abituarsi all’idea di essere _Nonna._  
Fu per questo che quando, una settimana dopo, Valentino e Jorge si imbatterono in due neonate abbandonate sulle scale del palazzo nessuno dei due si allarmò ma, semplicemente, si chinarono a raccoglierle e entrarono a palazzo tenendole in braccio.  
Le chiamarono Marica e Camilla e le sistemarono in due culle vicine. Entrambe avevano gli occhi azzurri – giusto una sfumatura più scura di quelli di Valentino - ma i capelli neri di Jorge ed il contrasto era a dir poco stupefacente. Nella sua mente, Jorge le aveva viste quasi come una fusione tra loro due e ne era stato contento. I due principi stavano passando tantissimo tempo insieme ed ormai erano rilassati in compagnia dell’altro. Ridevano, scherzavano e soprattutto, si prendevano cura dei bambini.  
Gli ultimi tre arrivarono tutti insieme, due maschietti ed una femminuccia.  
Segretamente, Jorge temeva il giorno in cui la sua prole sarebbe stata al completo, perché fino a che ci fosse stato da aspettare, era sicuro che Valentino non lo avrebbe lasciato solo. Con tutti e dodici i suoi pestiferi nanetti in circolazione, si aspettava che l’altro se ne tornasse a casa da un giorno all’altro.  
Chiamarono la bambina Aurora e i due maschi Alex e Eduardo, dedicandosi completamente a quelle creaturine che gli avevano sconvolto la vita.  
Voi direte, adesso è tutto tranquillo no? I bimbi erano dodici, ci siamo arrivati, è la fine della storia.

Ancora no, perché Jorge non era per niente tranquillo. Continuava a temere che un bel giorno Valentino gli comunicasse la sua imminente partenza e che se ne andasse senza dargli il tempo di fermarlo. Questi pensieri gli impedivano di dormire la notte e, come avrete capito, non riusciva a liberarsene.  
L’unica soluzione sarebbe stata quella di parlarne al diretto interessato e lui ci aveva provato, davvero, ma sembrava non trovare mai il momento giusto.  
A colazione, c’era sempre qualcuno che intratteneva una conversazione più intellettualmente stimolante della sua, quando erano soli con i bambini erano comunque sempre occupati dalle suddette pesti e a cena c’era troppa gente e la sua domanda sarebbe risultata troppo strana o scostante.  
Jorge avrebbe tanto desiderato parlargli in privato.  
Gira che ti rigira, il momento si presentò: stavano mettendo a letto i bambini, una sera, dopo avergli letto la storia della buonanotte.  
Jorge si trattenne vicino le culle dei suoi maschietti, salutandoli prima di andare a letto, mentre Valentino si dedicava alle bambine, salutandole una per una mentre si sistemavano, assonnate.  
Con una stretta al cuore, Jorge osservò Valentino rimboccare le coperte alle sue ragazze, prima di salutarle per l’ultima volta. Era troppo, troppo bello. Jorge non resisteva più, doveva saperlo.  
“Valentino?” lo chiamò. Il riccio si girò subito a guardarlo, un’espressione interrogativa sul volto.  
“Dimmi tutto” gli ordinò, raggiungendolo, mentre uscivano dalla stanza.  
“Ehm..” iniziò Jorge, incerto. Poi prese un bel respiro e ricominciò “Quando te ne vai?” chiese, diretto.  
“Cosa?!” Valentino adesso sembrava ferito “Vuoi che me ne vada?” chiese “Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha fatto arrabbiare?”  
“No, no!” protestò subito Jorge, sconvolto “Non ho detto questo, ho solo chiesto, perché..”  
“Perché?” lo incalzò Valentino  
“Perché mi mancheresti troppo se andassi via adesso e non voglio che accada quando sarò troppo preso da te e non voglio che te ne vada troppo tardi perché i bambini si abituerebbero a te e gli mancheresti e..”  
“Ti mancherei?” Valentino sembrava sorpreso  
“Certo che si!” sbottò Jorge “Ovviamente si!”  
Gli occhi di Valentino brillavano di una luce nuova, che Jorge non aveva mai visto. Ma, notando come il principe non accennasse a parlare, si girò, sospirando, pronto ad andarsene.  
In quel momento, la sua voce ruppe il silenzio  
“La ragione per cui intrapresi questo viaggio era quella di incontrarti e di conoscerti. Mi avevano detto che, con un ipotetico matrimonio combinato, tu saresti stato mio marito ma mi piaceva l’idea di conoscerti davvero senza un vincolo od una costrizione tra di noi.

Perciò, chiesi a tuo padre di presentarmi semplicemente come un ospite e lui acconsentì. Non mi piacevi all’inizio ma poi sono arrivati i bambini e tu eri nei pasticci. È stato così divertente giocare con loro, creare un contatto tra me e quelle pesti, insegnarti tutto ciò che sapevo sull’argomento.. Non l’avevo previsto, così come non so dirti quando tu abbia realmente cominciato a piacermi.  
Ma ricordo perfettamente quando mi resi conto di essermi innamorato di te. Ricordi quando fummo svegliati nel bel mezzo della notte e ci intrufolammo nelle cucine? Andammo a guardare le stelle in terrazza e tu mi domandasti di parlarti della mia vita, prendendomi per mano. Tu me la stringesti ed io strinsi di rimando. In quel momento, mi sentivo bene come mai prima.  
Ti amo, e non desidero lasciarti, anzi. Se me lo permetterai, rimarrò con te e quelle dodici pesti per tutta la vita”  
Concluso il discorso, Valentino si bloccò, incerto. Jorge non sapeva cosa dire, quindi si limitò semplicemente ad agire: si sporse in avanti e lo baciò con delicatezza sulle labbra, cercando di trasmettergli tutti i suoi sentimenti in quel semplice sfiorarsi di labbra.  
Quando si staccarono, Valentino gli sorrise e Jorge si perse in quegli occhi color del ghiaccio che lo avevano stregato dal primo momento in cui li aveva visti.  
“E così mi ami, eh?” chiese. Valentino annuì, assumendo un’espressione scherzosa “Questa è la parte dove dici che, nonostante tu ami alla follia i miei occhi, non ami me?” chiese, la voce tranquilla che nascondeva una paura reale.  
“No” sorrise Jorge “Questa è la parte in cui ti dico che amo sia te che quei pezzi di ghiaccio che hai per occhi” concluse, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

Nella stanza, Vittoria iniziò a piangere, svegliando le sue sorelle.  
Valentino e Jorge si staccarono e corsero a calmare le loro bambine.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga, lunga notte.

-Fine-


End file.
